


i don't hate spring

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihoon doesn't hate spring, he hates what spring reminds him of.





	

it's not like he hated spring, or even slightly disliked it. he loved spring, with all those pretty colors and nice smells - but spring reminded him of soonyoung. fun colors, just like soonyoung's hair. nice smells, just like his wonderful floral cologne. jihoon slapped his hand on the bedside table a few times before finding his allergy medicine and jamming it (carefully) up his nose and pressing the trigger. he sighed. maybe it was time to move on, after all, soonyoung has haunted his past three springs with his adorable crinkly-eyed smile. 

jihoons loafers made little squeaking noises as he scooted himself to the kitchen, picking up a mug with his and soonyoung’s face on it. soonyoung had gotten it a spring ago at an amusement park, it was one of those fancy tourist things where it would show the picture on the outside of the mug whenever there was a warm drink inside. soonyoung had exclaimed, “holy mother of ducks this is so fucking cool.” the second he had saw it, and bought matching mugs for himself and jihoon. it was a sad, sad reminder of what he couldn’t have. for fucks sake, he wasn’t even sure soonyoung was gay. sure he was the textbook definition of the word “gay”, both the homosexual definition and the happy one, but jihoon could never be certain. with morale dropping as fast as a sack of bricks, he shot back his too-hot-for-human-consumption coffee, the liquid scalding his throat on the way down. 

 

it was early april, and the trees were all flowering. the one outside jihoons office window however, was still sadly bare. 

“how coincidental.”, he muttered.

“everything okay?”

jihoon jumped softly in his chair, head turning to find soonyoung, spring himself, leaning on his desk.

“yeah, everything just great.” he said sharply. internally, he was screaming like a pond of angry ducks. 

“if you’re really that great, do you want to come to karaoke with seok and i? they’re having two for one beer night!” soonyoung smiled. his smiled were like rays of sun, jihoon thought.

“yeah, that’ll be… good, i guess. is anyone else coming?”. he didn’t like seokmin. he was too friendly, a little bit too chummy with soonyoung. his soonyoung, for that matter. seokmin was a good guy, but for personal, jealousy related reasons, jihoon didn’t share the love for him.

“hmm, it was seok, channie, and cheol. that's about it, i think. unless cheol or chan are bringing girls.” soonyoung did this cute thing where he would pull at the fat around his cheek when thinking, making him look like an oversized hamster. jihoon was a weak man.

“alright, can you text me the time?”  
“okay! i can’t wait to hear seok’s rendition of ‘you will be loved’ opera style for the fifth time this year.” 

soonyoung laughed. and when he laughed, jihoon laughed too. no matter how deep his hatred for seokmin was, he couldn’t let it show and upset soonyoung. 

 

eight pm came too early that day. jihoon wore a fuzzy dark blue sweater that was two sized too big and light blue jeans. his hair fell in front of his eyes like thin silk curtains, and he was pretty sure he would be what they called “fuckable” right now. 

when he arrived at the club, soonyoung stood outside looking perhaps even more fuckable than jihoon was. hair tousled, shirt a bit too fitting, pants that wrapped around his very fine thighs amazingly. swallowing his saliva, jihoon marched his little 5’4” ass towards him.

“jihoon!” he shouted, a little bit too loud since they were about three meters away from each other, but it was normal. he was always a bit too loud. “you look adorable. trying to impress anyone?” he winked. 

only if you knew, jihoon thought. “no, i just wore what was comfortable. you look really good too.”. 

“i mean, it’s hard to not look good when you’re me.” soonyoung ran a hand down the front of his torso and threw a seductive look jihoons way. jihoon laughed, remembering why he liked soonyoung so much in the first place.

the night passed as he thought it would. seungcheol and chan trying to chat up the girls they each brought, to no avail. seokmin attempting to break the sound barrier with trot, screamo, and country versions of adele’s “rolling in the deep”. and soonyoung being coaxed to near unconsciousness by way of alcohol. jihoon himself though, chose to only drink what the others called “girly” drinks. but hell, they tasted good, and if that made him a girl then fuck it. maybe soonyoung would like him more as a girl anyways.

it was bordering on three am, the karaoke place that they were at closed at three-thirty. seungcheol and chan had already left, along with their dates, but seokmin and soonyoung had knocked out, sprawled across the booth and floor. he went around and attempted to wake them up, and while seokmin was still somewhat coherent enough to call an uber (thank god jihoon didn't have to carry him out), soonyoung had completely gone into beer-and-tequila induced coma.

“come on soonyoungie, you need to get home.” jihoon poked at soonyoung’s cheeks, holding open his eyelids to try to coax some type of human communication out of him.

“nohh… too drunk…” soonyoung murmured, throwing his arms around jihoons neck.

“you need to get home, you can’t sleep at the karaoke place.” jihoon sighed. “do you want me to call a taxi for you?”

“can’t walkkk… too drunk.” 

“okay, how about you just sleep at my place.” 

“yeshh… take care of me, my jihoonie…” soonyoung smiled a dopey smile, one that came so naturally, but warmed jihoon’s cold little heart either way. 

maybe it was soonyoung’s rosy face, flushed with alcohol that made him do this. or maybe it was soonyoung calling him “my jihoonie” that was the cause. either way, he had a sleeping, snoring soonyoung on his bed. considering the other choice was he floor, jihoon had no other place to sleep. he didn’t have a couch, no chair comfortable enough for proper sleeping without waking up with a crick in his neck the next day. so he changed, brushed his teeth, and tried to get comfortable with a living, breathing, very warm soonyoung to his left. he didn’t sleep until the sun came up, his left side always a bit too hot.

 

he awoke to soonyoung’s face buried into his neck, body wrapped around his like a koala. it was like a sauna in there, way too hot for his liking, but he couldn't move as he was bound by the sheer power of soonyoung. but he really didn’t mind, for soonyoung look so good sleeping. sadly, as much as he loved soonyoung, it was two in the afternoon and they needed to get their shit together. wiggling his arm out of soonyoungs hold, he poked at his cheek.

“yo, soonyoungie. wake up.” 

“huh? whutsgonon..?” he sleepily mumbled. 

“you need to wake up.”

“my head hurts jihoon. help me…” he rubbed at his eyes, unfurling from jihoon.

“it’s your fault for drinking so much last night.” jihoon shot back, sitting up on his bed. “i think i have some advil here somewhere though, give me a second.”

jihoon grabbed two advil and a bottle of water, and set them down on the nightstand. 

“here’s your advil for when you decide to get out of from the bed and be an actual human.”

soonyoung sighed happily. “even though my head feels like it’s about to explode, i love you a lot, jihoon. thanks man.”

“yeah, it’s fine. but take a shower after you get up, you smell like ass.”  
when soonyoung came out of the shower, he smelled of jihoons shampoo and had one of his fluffy white towels wrapped around his waist. his hair stuck to his forehead and hung limply around his head, but it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things jihoon has ever seen. this felt strangely domestic, having soonyoung smelling like him and using his things.

“can i borrow your underwear?” soonyoung asked sheepishly. “mines are… not fit to be worn again.” 

“yeah, they’re in the third drawer, to the right. try looking towards the back, i have a couple pairs that were too big for me.”

“okay, thanks!”

when he got ready, soonyoung still smelled faintly of spilled beer and bad decisions. 

“thank you so much jihoonie. i really appreciate everything you did.” 

“nah, it was nothing. just being mature, like you never are.” jihoon laughed.

“hey, i can be mature! just… not when to comes to drinking i guess. i can do a lot of big boy things!”

“yeah? like what?”

“like… kiss you!”

soonyoung swooped down and pressed a short kiss to jihoons cheek. as fast as he has came, he left, running down the hall of jihoons apartment building. jihoons hand reached up and touched the spot, face on fire. well, that solved the question of if he was gay or not.

jihoon didn’t hate spring, he loved spring. but now, something else tops it. someone, specifically. his smile was brighter than the rays of sun, his cheeks bloomed like flowers, his laugh was the breeze, and jihoon loved soonyoung.

 

**jihoon 19:21**

wait how did u know that i liked u

**kwon hamster 19:23**

i mean its not that hard??? especially when you made seok call an uber and took me home with u ;))))

**jihoon 19:23**

maybe it was just because i knew u better?

**kwon hamster 19:24**

u also let me sleep in your bed and let me borrow your underwear and stared intensely at my thighs

theres no denying it jihoonie <3

**jihoon 19:24**

im not denying it

**kwon hamster 19:24**

love u too my honey bear candy cane pumpkin pie <3

**jihoon 19:25**

<3

**Author's Note:**

> okay did anyone notice how soonyoung was waiting for jihoon at the door to the club. i just wanted to add tha t little detail in. either way i wrote this in like an hour and a half at 3 am w/o proofreading so lmao crap writing...... rip me


End file.
